Shall We Dance
by MochaInTheSun
Summary: Finn Hudson and dancing. No. Worst combination ever. And the fact that his childhood nemesis is his dance instructor confirms that even more.
1. Win-Win

02/05/2013

**A/N1: Hello lovely readers! This is for Jo the pretty woman and Dani my Sparkling diamond. Inspired by a prompt Jo sent to me but I put in my little twist by writing Rachel as Finn's nemesis – more fun, eh?**

_**i. **_

"Good morning New York city! Today is going to be a fine Thursday, with the temperature at its best in April at around 54F, slightly cloudy, with a 5% chance of raining. To begin with today's show, we are delighted to welcome…"

Finn grabs the remote control to turn down the volume while absentmindedly eating his favorite cereals. His eyes dart towards the clock that reads 6.02am. See, he is not a morning person, but something woke him up early today. He normally doesn't believe in these intuition things, but he feels differently today. Something is about to happen – good or bad, he can't decide.

He leans back at his chair and closes his eyes, the sunlight spills on the floor and on his face. It is as if he was looking at the stars, he used to rub his eyes just to make the funny circles shine even brighter.

The sound of shoes clacking on the wooden floor pulls him away from his thought.

"Oh my god Finn, how could you do this? This is a designer shirt for heaven's sake, Isabelle gave this to me when she got back from that Versace show!"

"Good morning to you too, Kurt" – Finn groans and rolls his eyes – "Whattayawantat6inthemorning?"

"What? Please don't speak with your mouth full Finn" – Kurt picks up the shirt that was lying on the floor and tries to straighten it out by patting his hand on it.

"What Ta Ya Want?" – Finn opens his mouth wider, showing Kurt the full view of a food war going on inside.

Kurt rolls his eyes and points at him "I'm on my way to the airport but I've got something to …"

He can't finish his sentence as he sees a beautiful girl, dressed in a shirt that is too big to be hers walking down the stairs and comes up from behind Finn to wrap her arms around him, before planting a kiss on his neck and walks to the nearest bathroom.

Kurt eyes widen with surprise as he realizes his co-worker from Vogue:

"Trisha?"

Finn licks his lips, "Yes, Trisha".

" Oh my God Trisha McKenzie! What on earth is she doing here?"

Finn waves his hand at Kurt and rolls his eyes: "Kurt, calm down. I met her yesterday at your party and she spent the night here, there's no big deal about it."

"You… Finn…" – Kurt shakes his head and exhales loudly – "Anyway, as I was saying, you are attending a dance class, starting this Friday".

"Oh Kurt!" – Finn chuckles without looking up at Kurt, stirring his cereals – " Oh you are hilarious".

"No, I'm serious. You, above all others, need to attend this class. Blaine is also joining, to keep you companied."

Finn stares at Kurt as his mouth is wide opened, Kurt does nothing but stares back at him.

"Kurt, why on Earth would I want to attend a dance class? My dancing skills are not that horrible."

Kurt raises one of his eyebrows and throws Finn a "Really?Are You Sure Because Last Time I Checked You Fell On Your Butt Trying To Dance" look.

Finn throws his arms up defeatedly, "Okay fine, my dancing skills are horrible, but why would I need to perfect that now?"

"Because, my dear giant brother, as you've already known, my wedding is 1 month from now, and you are my best man, and we have a dance together. And I will not let you embarrass yourself and me in front of our guests when you fall on your butt again" – Kurt puts the shirt down and walks towards the door – "Besides, my friend who is going to be your dance instructor is in need of decent money, so, this is going to help you both. She needs one more student to open this class and you happen to be just that. It's a win-win situation".

"Kurt, I am not taking dance lessons" – Finn stands up, pointing at himself with both his hands.

"Yes, oh yes you are Finn." – Kurt takes a closer look at the shirt before turning around and heading towards the door.

"I can't afford it."

"Finn, we both know that's a lie because you make more money than I do but I'll pay for this course."

"I don't have time for this."

"If you have time to crash parties and sleep with a different girl every two days I'm sure you have time, Finn."

"I can't feel my legs."

"Finn, you are attending this course, that's that, okay?"

"Well at least tell me if she's hot or not?"

"Stop sleeping with my colleagues Finn, it's so predictable and typical of you" is the last thing Kurt says before disappearing behind the door.

_**ii.**_

"This is not going to work."

Finn mutters to himself as he stands in front of the building – it's quite nice to be fair, in a very way with Oxford red bricks and a Broadway-like sign that reads "Shall We Dance?" - which he has to enter, in which he will meet his dance instructor and in which his nightmare will slowly but surely become reality.

"Ah now, now future brother-in-law, I'm sure you'll be fine! Besides, don't you know the girl though? Kurt said you were going to be so surprised when you saw your dance instructor!" – Blaine puts a hand on Finn's shoulder and gives him a little squeeze – "Let's do this!"

"Well, let's hope she's hot then" – Finn mumbles before following Blaine inside the building.

_**iii**_.

The first thing Finn takes notice of in the dance studio is that it is very bright, light is invading the room from every where possible. The walls are decorated with black and white photos, probably of famous ballets and dance acts from around the world. He looks to the next room and sees a bunch of girls doing all the jumpy ballet routines that make his eyes go wide with amazement – and to be honest, he kinda feels intimidated.

Blaine is already warming up, looking too excited and determined for his own good, so he makes himself busy by walking around the studio and gives things a closer look. That is when he notices the plaque on the wall that says "New York Annual Ballet Showcase 2009 – Second Place – Rachel Berry of NYADA".

"Rachel Berry?" – Finn squints his eyes at the name as he tries to remember why it sounds so familiar.

"_Give it back! Give it back to me!"_

"_No! This is mine, I saw it first!"_

"_I was the first one to run to it! Give it back!"_

_He tries his best to tug the last cupcake from the little girl who is clearly stronger than she appears to be, all of his attempts seem to be in vain._

"_Okay, okay, knock it off, cut it out you two!" – Miss Pilsberry runs towards the two enemies who are very close to a full-on battle for the cupcake with a concerned and some what amused look on her face- "Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry! Stop right now!". She finally manages to interrupt the fight by pulling the back of Rachel's rosy dress and Finn's plaid shirt's sleeve._

"_What is this? I left you the room for two minutes and this happens?"_

"_She's stealing my cupcake!" –Finn narrows his eyes and points at Rachel._

"_What? That is not true! Miss Pilsberry" – Rachel turns towards their favorite teacher, her voice loud and clear, her way of speech clearly is beyond her year – " With all my respect, I'm not calling him a liar, but that is not true. It is the exact opposite of what happened. If anything, he was trying to take what is obviously mine!"_

_Miss Pilsberry sighs and rubs her forehead, bending to get closer to the two kids who are very close to continuing the fight. "Guys, we've discussed this, haven't we? Sharing is caring, remember?"_

"_I'm not sharing this with her!"_

"_And I refuse to share this with him! He has eaten too much already, I saw him eating Mike's dessert!"_

"_He said I could have it!"_

"_You're gonna be as big as a rhino someday!"_

"_At least I don't have cooties!"_

_Rachel gasps, her eyes go wide with anger: "You take that back! I don't have cooties!"_

_And with that, Finn and Rachel are back with their never ending fight._

"Hello" – Someone taps on his shoulder – "You're my new student and one of Kurt's friends, right?"

He slowly turns around. Standing in front of him , not so much taller since the last time he saw her – which was approximately 9 years ago – is Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry, the girl who made his childhood as intolerable as possible.

Seriously.

If people could doodle his thoughts right now, it would be a picture of gibberish and messy lines and symbols representing curse words you always see in comics.

And judging by her expression, she's thinking the same thing when she realizes who he is.

"Kurt has a lot of explaining to do" – She says finally, after what seems like forever.

…..::::::::….

**A/N2: So? What do you guys think? My first attempt at rom-com fanfiction **** Please, please be so kind and leave me a review, as honest as possible please? **


	2. No retreat, no surrender

_**Chapter 2: No retreat, no surrender**_

**i.**

Kurt mumbles under his breath as he makes his way to Rachel's dance studio. A long day at work - with snobby clients and short-tempered bosses - has left him almost lethargic, but he needs to stop by to confirm again with Rachel about Finn's joining her class - he wonders what she would react to that. Probably kill him. And that's the best scenario already.

He's about to step inside the studio but stops when he sees people gathering around and talking to each other, some look amused, others annoyed. He checks his watch (it's Versace, thank you for your compliments), shouldn't they be learning Ballet Basics with Rachel?

"Don't you dare Finn Hudson!"

"Oh my goodness! Oh hey Rachel, didn't see you there, sorry, I thought you were a Gremlin."

"Oh hey Finn! How are you these days? Still giving people diarrhea for a living?"

"It's not my fault you ate the spoiled cupcake. I remember it was you who were insisting on saying that cupcake was yours."

Oh no.

Oh could this be happening? Finn wasn't supposed to be here before Kurt is, he was supposed to be working at this time.

Shoot.

He messes up his timetable. Crap. Trisha is so fired.

Kurt regrets not bringing his Survival Bag - which includes a mask to hide his face in cases like this. Also documents to help him change his identity as well.

"You know what Finn Hudson? You haven't changed one bit! Still as atrocious as ever!"  
"I could say the same to you!"

Kurt quickly turns around and salsas his way towards the door, but before long, he bumps into Blaine, whose excitement of seeing his fioncee is too obvious - and extremely dangerous for Kurt at the moment.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Baby! What are you doing here?"

"Blaine..."

"Did you see that? Did you see Rachel and Finn fighting? Here, I was YouTubing it the whole time!"  
"Blaine honey..."

"What?"

"Please stop talking. I need to go before..."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel soon-to-be Anderson!"

Kurt feels as if the whole room's temperature has just dropped 100 degrees - he can actually feel the cold, scary force that is Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson coming closer and closer from behind him.

He whispers desperately to Blaine before sucking in a deep breath and turning around to face them :" Blaine, please know I love you."

"Heyyyyy Rachel, dearest sweetest pie. Heyyyy Finn. How's it going dear brother of mine?"

"Cut the crap Kurt. Explain!"

"Yes, please do explain" - Finn chimes in.

"Could you not repeat what I say?" - Rachel furrows her eyebrows at Finn.

Before Finn can say anything, Kurt interrupts: "Okay guys, please. I thought this was going to help you both okay? You guys haven't seen each other since high-school, right? And this whole cupcake thing was in what, kinder garten, third grade? Can you guys just please drop it and work together for only 2 and a half months?"

"DROP IT?" - Both of them say in unision, then immediately turn to glare at the each other . Rachel continues:

'Kurt, I missed out my chance for cheerios try out that day because of him! I could have been head- cheerleader you know? And look what my school life turned out because of that. So to answer your question, no, I can't drop it."

"I refuse to work with her, she's obnoxious and arrogant, and who knows what she would do to me?"

"Excuse me, what exactly does it mean?" - Rachel squints her eyes.

"It means" - Finn steps in closer - "You may have a crush on me, like you did in high-school, and who knows you won't be taking advantage of me while teaching me how to dance?"

Rachel throws her head back and laughs "Oh Finn, in what world sweetie, in what world would I ever have a crush on you?"

"I'm not sure" - Finn licks his lips and leans in even closer - "Maybe, right now, right here?"

Rachel pushes him away and the two dive right in with their fighting yet again.

"Guys..."

Kurt tries to be the referee to the heated argument going on in front of him, but all of his attempts are all in vain.

All of a sudden, Blaine yells out "GUYS!"

Everyone turns to look at normally the least threatening guy in the bunch, whose expression is not so lovely.

"Okay, you know what" - Blaine walks towards Rachel and Finn, pointing his finger at them - " I have had enough of this. You two are acting like children! Get over it. All we are asking is a good performance from Finn at MY wedding day,okay? Your job is, Rachel Berry, to make it happen. And you, Finn Hudson, you are expected to take whatever routine she throws at you and RUN CIRCLES AROUND AND IN AND UP OF THAT SHIT!Okay?"

"But..."

"One more word Finn, and I will make sure that no one from work is going to date you anymore, clear?"

Rachel crosses her arms in front of her chest and exhales :" Fine. I'll try my best."

Finn looks at her, then at Kurt and Blaine, and finally rolls his eyes and says : "As long as she doesn't take advantage of me then I'm good."

Rachel glares at Finn and walks away, saying as she disappears behind the door of the next classroom :" Class starts now, Hudson. Move it."

Finn picks up his duffle bag and looks pointedly at Kurt, who is too busy peppering Blaine's face with kisses : "I'm doing this because you're my brother, alright?"

"Hudson, making the class wait already?"

Finn just rolls his eyes and walks inside the room.

**ii.**

"Class, my name is Rachel Berry, and I'm going to be your dance instructor for the next 2 and a half months. You are all here for different reasons, but I expect the same thing from all of you, and that is working hard. I know some of you think this is a piece of cake" - She looks directly at Finn - "but everything needs effort". She stops right in front of him, "I will not tolerate any slaking and procrastinating. And also, have a good attitude. Don't be a jerk. Are we clear, class?" Finn chuckles and speaks in an English accent "Yes,miss Berry".

Rachel tilts her head to aside and stands on her tip toes to whisper into his ear - he can see clearly the curve of her cleavage, thank Mom and Dad for his height. " I will make sure you can't stand this class and quit on your own".

She pulls away and stares at him. He never noticed how big her eyes are until now. They're kinda shiny too.

Finn licks his lips - he catches her staring at them, ah hah - and smirks : "Well, we'll see about that, Miss Berry."

Rachel walks around the class, her hair is up in a high pony tail. They start with some normal warm ups. He can totally see the way other women in class checking him out - what can he say? The ladies love him, and he silently thanks Kurt for getting him into spending money in proper sports clothes. Rachel's watching him like a hawk, she'd stop every 5 minutes to correct his posture. However, he's quite surprised that so far he's doing quite okay, and by that he means no-falling- on -his -face okay. Now that he gets the chance to really look at her, although she doesn't seem so different from high-school, Finn can definitely realizes the curve of her now much more toned body. He wonders what he would do if he didn't hate her so much.

Just as he begins to think he will survive the class, Rachel changes his mind.

"Okay, class. The first thing you need to know is to stretch properly. It will enhance your flexibility and endurance. Okay, now, kneel and put your legs like this..."

"Ouch!" - After 7 seconds, Finn exclaims, doesn't bother with hiding his pain anymore. He feels as if his muscles were being torn apart.

"What's wrong, Hudson?" - Rachel walks over, "SATISFACTION" written on her face. Playfully pouting her lips, she bends down and asks him: "Giving up yet, Hudson?"

Finn breathes loudly through his nose, and inhales deeply before answering in a high-pitched voice : "No".

"Give up, Hudson. You won't be able to stand the next sessions."  
"No retreat, no surrender" - He looks up at her - " That is Spartan law".

"Yeah well, let's see how far that'd take you. Just give in already."

"No,I laugh in the face of danger" - He hisses - " Simba, The Lion King, you're welcome."

Before Rachel can respond, the bell rings and pretty much saves his life. He slowly stands up - as dramatically as possible- (And yes, it's not because he wants to make a scene, he actually can't feel his legs anymore) and towers over Rachel, who takes a step back and whose eyes widen with surprise.

Gathering his best acting skills, Finn flexes his muscles and picks up his duffle bag, looks into her eyes: "I'll see you on Monday, Berry."

Yep.

She definitely looked at him when he walked through that door.

Although having to spend the rest of the day putting ice and different types of pain - relief cream on his legs, the look on Berry's face is totally worth it.

**iii.**

Monday rolls into the universe faster than he has expected - Did... he just say "roll into the universe"? He should stop watching those Kingsley videos - but who can blame him? Dude's hilarious.

Somehow, the thought of being in that dance class doesn't scare him anymore. He has decided that no matter what Berry throws at him, he would take it. He loves challenges - and come on, Berry is easily his biggest challenge so far - except that time his Irish friend challenged him in a round of drinking games. He should have known better than competing against an Irish - those pints of Guiness shall haunt him for life.

He tells himself in his best impression of Gerald Butler as he climbs the stairs to the dancing class, "No retreat, no surrender. That is Spartan law."

Finn Hudson shall not retreat. He shall not surrender to one Rachel Berry and her dancing routines. He will run circles in, up and around those dance routines - just how Blaine said.

"Okay, class, today we will start up with a basic Foxtrot dance routine" - He has his arms behind his back, nodding and looking at Rachel with the best smug face he can come up with - no retreat, no surrender, right? He'll manage.

"Can I have a volunteer? Oh yes, " - Rachel points at him as the whole class turns to look - "Yes, come here.'  
"I didn't even raise my hand" - Finn furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, shy?" - She walks over to him, her lips pouting. When she's right in front of him, Rachel stands on her tip toes to whisper into his ear, "Or shall I say, scared?"

He looks down at her. Rachel's crossing her arms in front of her chest, which pushes up her cleavage - the view is marvelous from here to be honest. Her eyes stare into his, demanding, asking, mocking.

Finn tugs her arm and drags her in front of the class - whose participants are exchanging looks and whispers to each other. By the look on Rachel's face, he knows she's amused.

"So? What do we do now?" - Finn asks.

"Make your life hell" - She replies. Finn could have sworn he saw fire in those eyes.

Oh crap.

Yeah okay, so, that thing he says about not giving up, no retreat, no surrender?

It sounds like a better idea 5 minutes ago.

**tbc**

_A/N: Hey you guys, thank you for the reviews. I realize the first chapter was not so good - there was no tension built there. I hope I have done a better job with this one. Please be so kind and leave me honest reviews, eh? Constructive criticism is always welcomed :)_

_Til next time lovelies!_


End file.
